Blank Slate
by SneaselXRiolu
Summary: With everyone living together in one house, can they out weird Beach City? Undertale belongs to Toby Fox, and Steven Universe belongs to Rebecca Sugar.
1. So Punny it Hurts

**Droxy: Now** _ **this**_ **is surprising. I thought that SXR vowed to never ever make an** _ **Undertale**_ **fic.**

 **Emerald: She can't help but to make these crack fics.**

 **Peridot: This fanfictions has SHIPPING! I approve of the shipping from our universe, but not the shipping from the other universe.**

 **Sans: So, you first 2 are OCs? That's hilarious.**

* * *

It had been 3 weeks since coming onto the surface for everyone. It had taken a while for everyone to settle in the "right place." Frisk's village wasn't very fond of monsters so they kept traveling to the east til they reached a very accepting city on the coast in the small state of Delmarva. Frisk and Toriel found a large rundown house that could give everyone their own rooms. Pap, Undyne, and Alphy helped the 2 fix it up as Metaton and Sans would look around the town.

This day, Frisk had gone with Sans up near the lighthouse. "So Sans. How are you liking the town?" Frisk asked.

"I-it's nice Frisk. People, they don't freak out too bad when they see us. I mean don't get me wrong-"

"Yeah, I saw them scream at Mom. But there's always a bright side, at least they don't try to chase us!"

"Y-yeah. Everything's great."

Awkward silence filled the air as Frisk turned somber. " I-I'm sorry about last time." She started.

"No, I know why you had to reset the last time we came here."

"I-I should've been paying attention." Frisk sobbed.

"H-hey, Frisk, Paps is okay now. I told him not to go near that kid. Everything's going to be better now." Sans reassured.

Frisk sighed before looking down to the beach and recognized someone very familiar, though they never talked, Frisk saw him often. "Sans, you want to go meet that kid down there?" She pointed to the similarly built to Sans boy sitting on a dock.

"Really?" Sans asked.

"Come _on_ Sans. I just want to _meet_ him. I saw him around the town before the whole episode."

"Alright, alright. For you Frisk. Let's go meet him."

As Sans and Frisk began to walk closer a boat with 3 women who came off of the boat. Sans and Frisk were able to hear the boy begin making puns. "That could've been an utter _cat_ -tastrophe!"

"Whoa what?" Sans asked as he began to sniker.

"But I'm feeling much better _meow_!"

"Ah geez."

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"This kid's a riot!" Laughed Sans.

"Wait, I've been coming up with Cat jokes all morning." He called to the people he was talking to. "You guys, I'm _feline_ fine. Everything's _purrrrfect_! Oh come on! I'm just _kitten_ around!"

"Alright, I gotta meet this kid." Sans said as he put a whoopie cushion in his hand. The kid was about to follow the others up a sandy slope but Sans stopped him. "Hey kid, don't you know how to greet a new pal?" He asked.

The kid spun around and grasped Sans's hand. The whoopie cushion went off causing the young boy to make a startled look, before busting out laughing. "Ahahaha. Never heard of a whoopie cushion in the hand before."

"What? It's one of the oldest tricks in the book." Sans explained, flabbergasted.

"I've heard of the buzzer in the hand trick," The boy started to explain but then Frisk made a motion with her hand around her neck that ment "no." "I mean I perfer yours over the buzzer. A lot funnier."

Sans gave a questionable look to the kid before nodding and smiling.

* * *

 **SXR: YOU GUYS! THIS IS THE 2ND TIME!**

 **Cherrelsel: Told you they can't be trusted.**

 **SXR: Shut your face.**


	2. She's So Proud of You

**Told from Sans POV in the third person.**

* * *

Sans was walking to get some condiments for Frisk. She and him had grown used to drinking them straight out of the bottle. He knew the perfect place. A place that sold fries would also give condiments with them. He was looking for a person who was usually too busy on their phone to do anything so Sans would steal more of the ketchup packets. He wasn't there today but instead, a person who usually wore the mascot costume was there. He seemed nervous.

Sans walked up to the counter. "Hey."

The kid seemed surprised by the creature suddenly walking up to him. "Y-you're a-"

"Skeleton? Yeah. But everyone's gotta eat."

"B-bu-but, I thought all monsters were-"

"Fake? No, no, no, no, no. Ya see, a war broke out because of false accusations. Eventually all monsters were sealed underground. Now, we've been freed. And I'm free to ask you for some food."

"W-well," The kid took a deep breath, "alright. What can I get you?"

"An order of fries, extra ketchup."

"Alright." The boy went back and began the order. Sans was about to put on the whoopie cushion when he heard laughter coming from nearby. He saw it was someone laughing at his new friend, Steven. Steven had trapped himself in a bubble with a girl, and a faint outline of a woman.

Sans's eye activated and he saw the woman much clearer. She had light pink curly hair and she nodded when the teen with weird ears and a bad haircut yelled "magic love bubble." She was very tall and could barely fit in the bubble, she also was wearing a white near pink dress. She locked eyes with Sans and whispered something before Sans's eye deactivated and he was sent back a few feet and landed on his back with a _cr-ump_!

Steven looked over to the skeleton on the ground, before sharply turning to a short blond haired girl breaking a stool against the bubble. Steven looked back and began rolling towards Sans. "Hey mister skeleton?" The kid behind the counter asked for. He plopped the ketchup slathered fries onto the counter before going back to peel potatoes. Steven finished rolling over and stopped where Sans had "fainted."

"Sans, are you alright?"

"Ah, kid. You wouldn't believe what just happened to me."

"Well, I'm pretty sure I _could_ believe it. Oh, by the way this my new friend, Connie."

"Pleasure to meet ya." Sans said putting on the whoopie cushion. "Uh, kid? Mind turning off the bubble?"

"It won't go away." Steven said revealing his gem.

"Welp, that's an issue."

"Yeah, The Gems can't help and neither could Lars and Sadie. I'm thinking we could use a harpoon gun."

"Can't we just go back to your house?" Connie asked with a somewhat pleading tone.

"Just let me use this next idea. _Please_?"

Connie smiled and began to nod. Steven began to roll the bubble towards the pier with Connie helping. Sans picked up his fries skeptically before running to where the kids were heading. He saw the woman again when a harpoon was getting shot at the kids. He was worried about their safety so his eye activated letting him see her again. He saw her redirect the harpoon, when it hit the bubble, into the boat that Connie identified as "The troller."

"I just got another idea!" Steven said. Connie looked back at the kid who fired the harpoon gun and Sans looked back at him. His eye was still activated and a Gaster Blaster appeared right beside him. It went away in a flash though as Sans heard 2 people shouting inaudible words causing his eye to deactivate. He then saw Steven and his new friend rolling into a place called "Funland." _How creative_ , Sans thought before looking back to where the kid was. Wherever he was now, was out of Sans's sight. He followed the kids to the place only to see them go up the stairs of a control room to a rollercoaster. He tried running up them, but an earthquake triggered causing him to fall off the stairs.

He saw the pink bubble fling into the sky.

* * *

Sans shook his head. He didn't want to go back home. He walked underneath the North Boardwalk. _Another_ earthquake brought in a wave that didn't cause any damage. Shortly another came and in the wave were Steven and his new friend, Connie, were brought in coughing. Sans looked over into the Ocean to see a huge red worm with splotches of blue and grayish purple across its body. It was cahsing the kids. Well mainly Connie. Sans wouldn't let this thing hurt them. He summoned one of the Gaster Blasters as Steven ran from the winding Worm, a glow braclet held over his head.

Steven was able to tangle it up, letting the Gaster Blaster have a still target. However, the blast also took out a part of the peir. "Steven!" A tall woman resembling the incarnation of a bird mother that Sans saw the first day he met Steven. "What's going on!? What did you do!?" She yelled.

"He was incredible!" Connie cried.

Meanwhile Sans was watching out of veiw from everyone. "I bet the kid could've done it without me though." He looked forward to see the woman in a clearer vision.

She smiled. "Tell him I'm proud pf him Sans." She then vanished.

 _How the heck did she know my name?_ Sans thought.

* * *

 **I was hoping to bring up more insight to Sans and Rose into this, but I guess fate had thought different for SneaselXRiolu, and her readers.**


	3. Follow the Leader

**Yeah, yeah, I know it's too early to introduce this character, but, Who knows maybe this was just the perfect moment.**

* * *

Something was coming out of the ground near the lighthouse. It slowly, slowly slowly came out. Until suddenly Flowey popped out of the ground. "Ha ha! Finally, I've come to the place. I can feel Chara's presence. Now, to find the source!" Flowey began making holes in the ground while following the energy given off. What he didn't know about, was what would Chara do to him.

* * *

Flowey popped up in the room that Onion was in. "The readings lead me here?" Flowey questioned before looking behind him to see Onion looming over. "Ch-Chara? You took over this kid's body?"

Onion's eyes narrowed before Chara's voice slipped out and the right eye became red. "Flowey?" He questioned.

"Y-yes brother?"

"I thought I told you, to _never_ call me that again and to _stop_ getting in my way." Flowey was shocked at what this person, his best friend until death, was saying.

"C-come on Chara. You know you don't mean that. Come on, let's do the plan! The one that you told me about. To get back at those people."

Chonion (Chara in Onion) took a pair of scissors. "Looks like I've got some weeding to do." Chonion began to chase Flowey throughout the house. Flowey then burrowed under the garage door, only to have Chonion break through a window and creating a gash deep in the his wrist from the scissors. Flowey, still caring, strangely, for Chara came over to see if he was alright. Chonion took the scissors out of his wrist and began to chase Flowey again. Flowey began creating holes to try burrow through the city to get away from Chonion. He began to cry for help. Chonion suddenly came. "Well, well, well, looks like _you're_ the idiot now."

Flowey kept burrowing through, though Chonion seemed to know each place he was coming back. "Don't you know anything?" He told Flowey in one place. "I know all your moves" he said in another. "I have the determination. I've reset so many times." Flowey had to get out of there! He burrowed to get to Frisk's new home. If anyone could help him, it'd be Frisk. Or on the off chance, Papyrus.

Flowey couldn't help it. He began to cry. Everything that he'd worked for, that he could remember, was being ripped away from him. "Leaf me alone!"

"You're so _weak!_ " Chonion called. Papyrus, who was in his kitchen and near a window, heard the commotion.

"Ah! No pale human! Don't hurt my friend! He's _Flowey the Friendly Flower!_ I swear, he means no harm!" With that Papyrus, ran out and after the 2.

"Papyrus? What are you yelling abou-" Frisk called before she saw Papyrus chasing the child that and killed Papyrus in the past timeline. "Sans! Get your jacket back on!"

"What, why?" Sans asked.

"Papyrus chasing that kid!" She yelled, almost fuming.

"Wait, what? You mean the kid that killed him?!"

"Yes! Hurry!" Frisk cried running down the stairs. She began to run out side and a few seconds later Sans was in pursuit of her. Little did they know, a certain someone was doing research on monsters.

"Come on," Ronaldo mumbled to himself. "There's got to be _something_ about the human and monster war." Just then he looked out the window and saw Flowey, then Onion, then a skeleton, then a girl around his age, then a shorter skeleton, all chasing the one in front of them. "I gotta get this for my blog!" He cried.

Meanwhile Alphys was walking around town by herself. She was looking for Undyne and Mettaton, who Mettaton insisted on Undyne coming with them. She saw the line, and joined in when she saw the human who _couldn't_ handle this monster stuff. "W-wait stop!"

Eventually, it was a huge parade leading up to Frisk and Sans catching up to Papyrus and Alphys tackling Ronaldo. Chonion eventually caught up to Flowey on top of the Light house hill. "N-no hard feelings back then. Right buddy?" Flowey asked.

Chonion answered with him snapping the scissors and getting closer to Flowey. "W-wait! Chara. I think I've found something better! J-just hear me out buddy."

"Stop calling me that _weakling name_!" Chonion shouted. "But what is it?" He asked in a sadistic voice.

"S-so there's this kid. And he's able to have the determination of a human, but some abilities of a monster!"

"Intriguing. First I'd have to get out of this meatsack of a body. You wouldn't believe what happened."

"You can just get out right?"

"Not so simple. The child's body must be destroyed."

"Leave it to me!" Flowey said with a large grin on his face. Flowey then took his roots and began to rip aprat the child to take one, whom he used to call brother, out of.

Chara then stared at his soul form. He was just red mist that look vaugly shaped like his old self, with transparent. "Flowey, I thank for assisting me. However I must bide my time until I have enough power to posses again."

Flowey nodded. "Let's get out of here before they see the mess." He chuckled and with that he and Chara left leaving the mess Flowey made.


	4. Welcome to the Show

Undyne and Mettaton were walking on the outskirts of Beach City at night. "I swear Undyne! I heard cheering in an abandoned warehouse. When I took a look people were fighting!" Undyne looked around the place.

"Well it seems empty now." Undyne hissed. She stepped on a piece of paper causing it to crinkle. Undyne jumped back before picking it up. It had a some-what crude drawing of 2 wrestlers, one purple and much bigger than the other one standing next to it. Mettaton snatched it out of her hands and straightened it out.

"Let's see here. 'Tag-Team Tournament finale featuring _Purple Puma_ and _Tiger Millionaire_.' Well that seems rather odd."

"There was a tournament? Oh, when I get my hands on whoever those 2 are, we're going to pummel them!"

" _We_? No, no, no, no, no. I refuse to go into such violence."

"I'm pretty sure there's going to be an audience."

"Well that changes _everything_! Audience members, prepared to be dazzled by the lovely Mettaton and their assistant, Undyne!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what!? Buddy, when there's a fight, the only one I'm second best to is Frisk. No one takes _my_ place on the field."

"Well, it's much more of a stage than a field Undyne." Mettaton said as they jumped in the ring.

"Seems like a fighting _ring_ then." Undyne got her signature smug smile back on her face and her blue spear appeared. "I can't wait to meet those jungle cats." She said as she began to polish the magical spear.

* * *

Undyne had signed up herself and Mettaton under their own names for the wrestling ring. "Well I can't wait to put on the 2nd best fight for Mettaton." Mettaton said in its square robot body. It planned to make a big entrance by popping out of the box to reveal Mettaton EX.

"Yeah, I just can't wait to see the champs. We openly put that we want to fight them, so we gonna pummel them immediatally!" Undyne put her fist into her hand and ground her teeth with excitement. Just then Mr. Smiley called the 2 into the ring. Undyne ran in first followed by Mettaton who, once in the ring, broke out of the box and dramatically posed. This got a few confused looks from the audience before Mr. Smiley introduced "the heros of wrestling." The 2 were none other than the reigning champions, Purple Puma and Tiger Millionare.

"I swear," Sadie began, "that Tiger person looks like Steven."

"I love you Tiger!" Lars cried, ignoring Sadie.

"Okay that 'Tiger' is going to pay for stealing fans." Mettaton grumbled.

"I'm pretty sure they were his fans first." Undyne commented.

"They spoiled my grand entrance! No one does that."

Purple Puma signed an autograph before looking at her opponents. She cracked her knuckles. "Let's do this!" She yelled in a gruff, manley voice.

Mettaton huffed and got his eye locked onto Tiger. The bell rang and Purple Puma immediatally went after Undyne, since Mettaton charged for Tiger. Tiger used an underhand tatic to hit Mettaton using a prop.

"That may not seem fare, but anything goes in the ring!" Mr. Smiley explained.

This made Undyne smile and she made her magic spears appear. That caused shock to come to Tiger's face, but then Puma pulled what seemed to be a thorny prop whip from a decorative Gem they had on their chest. It wasn't a prop, Undyne relized, as Puma pulled Undyne by wrapping the whip around her ankle. Puma through her out of the ring and then grabbing her neck and pinning her up against a wall as people began to flee. Undyne created more spears and began to shoot them at Puma.

"Amethyst!" Tiger cried. "STOP!" He shouted. "Everyone just stop fighting!"

Puma looked over to their teammate, then revealed their true form. A stocky purple skinned girl with a strange taste in clothing that Undyne kind of digged. She pushed Mettaton off of him. "Steven are you alright?" She asked.

Steven saw her shredded shirt and looked to his friend. "Are _you_ alright? That was one of the most intense matches! Even more than when you fought Pearl and Garnet!"

"Come on kid." Amethyst noticed Steven's bruises. "Let's tell the others and get you to bed." She explained as she began to drag him home.

* * *

 **I was listening to Snowdin's theme while creating this… I think I have issues.**


	5. Goat Mom vs Square Mom

**Welp, you've got the Mom goat person that can use fire, vs the Square Mom made out of the love of 2 "female" small Gems. Aneta Life!**

* * *

"What do you mean?" Pearl screeched.

"We mean, there was a person who looked _a lot_ like a fish." Amethyst was explaining as Garnet gave Steven an ice pack. "And when Steven used one of his signature tactics, she summoned SPEARS! Blue. Magic. Spears."

"T-that's impossible."

"Pearl, didn't you hear the news though?" Steven asked, knowing about monsters breaking out of the underground and hearing the lore from Connie.

"What news Steven?" Garnet asked.

"I-I made friends with a skeleton." Steven nearly yelled.

"A SKELETON?" Pearl cried.

"Yeah. He's kind of built like me, loves to make skeleton puns, he eats ketchup straight out of the bottle."

"Sounds like a bad influence." Pearl grumbled.

"More like a _rad_ influence." Amethyst joked.

"AMETHYST! This is serious! If you got hit you could've…" Pearl trailed off.

"It happens to me all the time!"

"But," Pearl kneeled down to Amethyst's eye level, "in front of Steven, and if those people _were_ truly as dangerous as you said they were. You both could've gotten seriously hurt." She put her hand on Amethyst's shoulder.

Amethyst looked to Garnet. "So, what do we do?"

"I say we find them-" Garnet

"And tell them not to do it again?" Steven asked trying to finish the sentence. That wasn't what Garnet was going to say, but she smiled.

"Yes Steven. We'll make sure that they know what they did was wrong." That could be taken 2 ways, so Garnet didn't feel like she was lying to Steven.

* * *

Around the town, the Gems asked about the so called fish person, robot, and a chubby skeleton built similarly to Steven. The only person that could give any leads was Peedee surprisingly. He found the home and warned Ronaldo about how "boring" it was. He led the Gems until the house came into view and then quickly ran off after saying goodbye.

Garnet knocked on the front door. A girl with shut eyes answered. Steven's eyes lit up. "Frisk!"

"Oh, hello Steven. Is this the family you told Sans and I about?"

"Y-yeah! Though we were looking for some monsters. But you and Sans aren't monsters."

"Well, technically Sans is a monster. But first let me tell Toriel you're here." Frisk went deeper into the home and called for her mother.

"She calls her my mother by her first name _and_ the traditional mom?" Pearl asked.

Steven shrugged. They heard footsteps and an anthropomorphic goat lady answered the door. "Ah, you must be Frisk's new friends. Come in, we've got butterscotch cinnamon pie. But if you don't like that, we've got _snail_ pie." She invited them.

"So, _your_ Frisk's mom?" Steven asked.

"She's not my mom." Frisk corrected and Toriel grew a sly grin. "She's my _mom_ ster."

Frisk's joke caused Amethyst and Steven to laugh. "Ahh, man. That's great." Amethyst said after her laughing fit.

"Thanks. I've been working on my puns."

"Yes, well. We came for something." Pearl began trying to get back on track. "Do you know anything about a 'fish person who can summon magical spears?'" Toriel froze while slicing the pie.

"Tell me they didn't." Frisk whispered.

Toriel got a serious look on her face as her eyes narrowed. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, we were at a wrestling match, when she started summoning spears and hurt 'Purple Puma.'" Steven began to explained. "And her robot friend and Tiger Millionaire in a fight. Soon everyone fled the scene!"

"Undyne." Frisk whispered.

"Yes well we will talk to her when she gets back." Toriel said.

"We would like to stay to talk to her as well." Garnet explained. "She hurt Steven pretty bad."

"I-It wasn't-" Steven began.

"Are you implying that Undyne would try to hurt someone innocent? Undyne, while unruly only follows orders. I have ordered her to _never_ hurt an innocent. Unless you are saying that Undyne would betray our trust."

"It wasn't-" Steven began again.

"Look at Steven he's all banged and bruised. Look at all the bandaids!"

"You think that that's the work of Undyne?" Toriel scoffed.

"Well, from what we've heard, we can concur that this is the case." Garnet growled

"I suggest you all should leave." Toriel spat.

"M-mom. Please." Frisk pleaded.

"Guys come on!" Steven cried.

Toriel shot a fireball towards Garnet which she dodged. "No more messin around!" Amethyst said as she watched the fight unfold.

"I'm giving you one last chance. Leave our home, and we shall deal with our family issues."

"This is more than just family issues when you hurt our Steven." Garnet explained summoning her gauntlets.

Steven motioned to Frisk that they should get out of there.

Frisk took the 2 up to the roof and face-palmed. "What the heck happened?"

"Well," Steven began to explain.

 _Meanwhile…_

Toriel began to light the area around Garnet on fire. Encasing them both with a blazing wall to their battlefield. Toriel began to use her fire ring and it hit Garnet at the side. Garnet retaliated with a charge attack. Their attacks soon became like a dance with one trying to hit a blow with the other nimbly moving to the side, blocking or ducking. Toriel usually ducking then causing fireballs to be shot to Garnet only for them to be caught and thrown back. Toriel used on of her signature moves, a "love touch," before charging at Garnet from above. Garnet caught Toriel and a glow enveloped them.

What came from the glow was nothing anyone had seen before.

 _During the fight…_

"So, Mettaton tried to attack you and you used a heel move." Frisk thought aloud.

"Right, and then Mr. Smiley egged everyone on and Undyne summoned those spears." Steven confirmed.

"I'm so sorry. If I'd known, I would told them not to." Only problem was, Frisk _didn't_ know. This wasn't in the past timeline… Frisk's thoughts went somewhere else for a minute before she saw Steven looking through the window.

"Frisk. You've _got_ to see this."

Frisk and Steven went into her house to find a figure in place of where Garnet and Toriel once were. This figure had long curved horns, much similar to a mountain goat. The third eye was showing as Garnet's visors had become cat's eye glasses covering the other 2. She wore Toriel's dress as a tunic and wearing Garnet's pants as leggings. Her hair was light red and gray and in long cornrows, but kind of fluffy, like a… a… a…

"Sheep mom!" Frisk and Steven exclaimed.

"This isn't what I'd expected." Newly dubbed "Sheep mom," explained.

"A monster, fused with a Gem?" Pearl whispered. Frisk heard it and shivers went up and down her spine as memories of the Amalgamates came.

¨Fuse?¨ Steven asked.

¨Yes Steven.¨ Pearl began to explain as Amethyst ran up to the creature.

¨How do you feel? Toriel? Garnet? Tornet?¨ She said the last name as a joke.

¨I-It feels, weird, but I-I like it.¨ Then the 2 unfused.

¨That, was, _fuse_ -tastic!¨

Garnet stayed quiet.

¨I thought you could only fuse when you trusted that other person.¨ Amethyst thought outloud.

¨In all the futures I saw that Toriel would think we were a threat if we were a threat to her family. I knew we couldn't talk in the traditional sense, and I soon saw an opportunity.¨ Garnet explained.

Amethyst nodded and began to apologize.

* * *

 **I'M BAD AT WRITING! WHY AM I STILL DOING THIS!**


	6. Lion Heart

**SXR: What's with the** _ **chees**_ **y title? I'm feeling like I need to put this in my paper** _ **cheddar**_ **.**

 **Cherrelsel: Uh oh.**

 **SXR: I know, I know the title and puns are terrible, but I feel** _ **grate**_ **.**

 **Droxy: Please NO!**

 **SXR: Come on, I'm just trying to** _ **lion**_ **the mood.**

 **Papyrus: Human!**

 **SXR: Aww-**

 **Chara: *Inturrupts by pummeling SXR with the only weapon they're allowed to use, a pillow* On with this show. This is done** _ **after**_ **the episode "Steven's Lion," but before "Arcade Mania."**

* * *

Steven was walking around the town, dragging around a pink Lion. Undyne spotted this, and remembered what Toriel had told her. _Apologize._ "Hey, kid!" She called. "Tiger! Whatever your name is, stop!" Steven stopped and looked at the red haired, eyepatch wearing fish person.

"Oh, uh, hi?" He tried to greet. The Lion began to growl at Undyne. "Lion, no! You're, uh, don't want a rematch right?" He shrugged his shoulders trying to seem fine with her presence even though he was terrified.

"No, I wanted to say sorry." Undyne kicked the ground under her and Lion glared at her. "I got to into the fight." She extended her arm to Steven. "So whadda ya say? Friends?" Steven took it up and agreed. "I'm Undyne by the way."

"Steven. Steven Universe."

"Your last name is Universe? That's so cool!"

"I guess so."

"You and me should be second besties. I can't make you first 'cause that's my friend Frisk."

"Sure. I was just about to go get a fish pizza for Lion." He pointed to the big cat behind him. "I heard cats like fish and everyone likes pizza. Hey! Maybe you could get some pizza too!"

"Human food? No, no, no, no, no. You come to my place, I'll show you how to make the best food. Hopefully Sans got off his lazy butt and got some monster ingrediants." She mumbled the last part to herself as she led Steven away from the big cat who casually walked to the beach.

* * *

Undyne relized that when she got there, she didn't know how to make this pizza. She called Frisk to help her and Steven make one. Frisk brought up something on the internet and began to read off. "First, roll out the dough for the pizza." Steven and Undyne got out lumps of dough and Undyne took it outside. Steven on the other hand, who saw how some people made got out a rolling pin. Undyne came back with her dough having a tire print on it and she slapped it back on the counter.

"We're ready for step 2!" Undyne called.

"The next step is pizza sauce!"

"RIGHT!" Undyne collected the ingredients for _spaggheti_ sauce. She then looked to Steven. "Ready?"

"Uh, sure." Steven said.

"Pound the tomatos!" She screeched. Steven winced and softly hit the tomatoes. "That's it?" Steven shrugged causing Undyne to shake her head. "Okay, picture the tomatoes as your greatest enemy!" She exclaimed.

"B-but, I don't have any enimies." Steven stammered.

Undyne did an intense nose inhale before smashing the tomatoes causing the insides to go everywhere, causing Steven to wince.. She then scrapped off part of the wall with her arm and put it in a bowl.

"Next you guys are going to need parmesan cheese." Frisk read off, knowing about how this might go down from past cooking lessons with Undyne. Steven got it out and put the tomato pulp onto his pizza, before adding parmesan cheese. "Last step is toppings." Frisk read off.

Steven looked in for things to top the pizza with. "Undyne? I don't know what these ingredients are." He gestured to the entire fridge. "I think I'll just have a cheese pizza." He said as Undyne grabbed the Popato Chisps. Steeven put his in the oven and Undyne put hers in a boiling pot of water. She then put it up at full heat and stirred. Steven looked over at Frisk who was facepalming while laughing. Her stirring became violent as she turned up the oven to full heat for Steven's pizza.

Frisk got on a straight face. "Undyne!"

"What?"

"Your getting carried away!" She yelped as the oven caught on fire.

"I just wanted to be a good friend!" Undyne yelled as she carried Steven outside. Frisk got a fire extinguisher and put out the fire.

"Undyne! How are we going to explain this to Toriel?"

* * *

 **I don't know what I was doing with this… Just some filler I guess, though I can't wait to do some other things. I've got some interactions and stories in mind. Y'know. With the whole Chara and Flowey thing. However, I'll accept requests. Not all, but I will accept them.**


	7. Pies, sweet dinner flavor

**Taking inspiration from these 3 challenges: "Toriel and Pearl get into an argument about dinner" (anticsareme) "Punwar. Make sure Papyrus is there" (Multiple-Characters1-Acct) and "Have there be a 'filler' where Amethys either challenges Asgore or Sans." (Guest).**

* * *

Toriel was baking at Steven's house. Due to the fire, Alphys, Mettaton, and Papyrus said they would help buy a new oven. "Steven? Which do you prefer, Butterscotch, or Cinnamon?"

"Hmm, I don't really know. I guess Cinnamon if it's not too spicy." Steven thought out loud as he played Animal Crossing on an emulator on his latest video game system, a Wii.

"I doesn't really matter." Frisk giggled. "She'll make her Butterscotch Cinnamon pie no matter what."

"Really? Butterscotch and Cinnamon?"

"Either that or snail pie." Frisk commented licking her lips.

"Y-you eat s-snail pie!?"

"It's the second best pie ever!" Steven stuck out his tongue in grimace. "You should at least _try_ it. After tonight's dinner though."

"So what _is_ Toriel making? I just told you silly!"

"The pie? Isn't that for dessert?"

"Not with monster food~"

The temple door opened. "I overheard someone was making pies?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah. Toriel's making it." Steven explained.

"Oh, may I join you?"

"Why sure, the more the merrier!" Toriel cheered.

"It appears that we are lacking the ingredients for the dough though."

Sans teleported behind Pearl with a box of donuts. "i can grab it."

"Oh my! W-well thank you Sans." Pearl thanked, but startled on how the fat skeleton was able to sneak up on her.

"IS SOMEBODY GOING TO THE STORE? I WOULD LIKE TO GO ALONG! I'VE NEVER BEEN TO A HUMAN STORE BEFORE." Frisk and Sans began to snigger with each other, fully knowing about Papyrus's reaction to the noodle aisle. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?"

"oh, c'mon bro. i know you donut want to hear another pun."

"SANS!" Everyone in the room began to laugh except for Pearl and Papyrus. "SANS YOU ARE SUCH A BAD INFLUENCE!"

"i like to think of myself as-"

"DON'T SAY IT!"

"A rad influence!" Amethyst and Sans said together earning scoldings from their equivalents of siblings.

"Just get to the store you two!" Pearl screeched.

"Jeez P, we're going." The Gem and similarly-built Gem were already walking out the door.

"Frisk?" Steven asked.

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You kept staring at Amethyst."

"W-well it's not everyday you see a purple human with a rock in her chest for me."

"It's not everyday I see Skeletons. That is, until I met you."

Frisk stood up suddenly. "I need to go for a walk. Get some fresh air. Don't mind me!" She walked out the door and the opposite direction of Amethyst and Sans.

"My child does not usually act that way…" Toriel commented.

"I don't really understand human relationships." Pearl confessed.

"What? But you are the mother figure for Steven are you not?" Toriel reasoned causing Pearl to blush light blue.

"W-well-"

"Oh my, you have Sans's blush!" Toriel laughed. "Sans always blushes when Frisk tells a joke!"

"W-well, we must get ready for dinner T-toriel."

"I'm going to need the pie crust for that."

"Oh, are you making a, oh, what do you call it again Steven?"

"A pot pie?" Steven confirmed in a questioning manner.

"Yes that's the one. Are you making that?"

"No, I'm making my Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie."

"DID YOU KNOW THAT TEMMIES CALL IT BUTTSPIE?" Papyrus inquired. "I HAVE NO IDEA WHY THOUGH."

"Yes, Frisk told me about the Temmie that wanted to buy it off of her and how it called it a ButtsPie."

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah. Wait a moment. Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie for _dinner_?"

"Why, yes. It's one of Frisk's favorite dishes."

"THOUGH HER ABSOLUTE FAVORITE IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS'S SPAGHETTI!"

"So, why don't we make spaghetti."

"WELL, PALE ROCK HUMAN, TORIEL SAID IT WAS UNHEALTHY TO HAVE MULTIPLE OF THE SAME MEAL IN ONE WEEK."

"That is true, but pies are a _treat_. Not ment for dinner!"

"Oh, geez." Steven said trying to get immersed in the game before the 2 girls got into an unavoidable argument.

* * *

"Hey Sans." Amethyst took up a conversation.

"Yeah?" Sans was confused

"You and me are pretty similar right?"

"I guess, I mean we both like puns, enjoy making our siblings cringe, pretty powerful-"

Amethyst began to laugh. "You? How much power are you packing?"

"How much power are you packing?"

"I asked first."

"Ladies always go first."

"Yeah, and I'm letting them go first."

"Pretty sure I'm not a lady. Last time I checked, skeletons are genderfluid. Unless you're me. I was created male, as well as my brother."

"Created?"

Sans' eye sockets went black. "I don't really like to talk about it."

"Yeah, me neither."

"See, another thing we have in common."

"Yeah. It's been so long since I've had this type of relationship with someone. Just someone I could talk to."

"I'm guessing something happened with Pearl?"

"No, someone else, oh hey we're here." Amethyst stopped in front of the store. "You go on ahead. I got banned."

"Why?"

"Kept eating the 'Free Samples,' table."

"You, ate the table?"

"Everybody needs to eat."

"That is true."

* * *

"Pies cannot be used for dinner!" Frisk walked into the argument. She saw Amethyst sitting on Pearl's side of the island in the 1 room house and Sans was watching Steven play his game.

"Well, if you would just try it, maybe you could see. Monster food is very different from Human food."

"Food is food, and-" Pearl wasn't able to finish as a forkful of the pie entered her mouth. "Wh-where did it go?" She inquired.

"Monster magic is used in monster food sweetie! The magic becomes potential energy that humans, monsters, and even gems can use!"

"it never stays in our bodies for long." Sans commented. He revealed his rib cage (causing Frisk to blush) and ate a Popato Chisp. After the chip fell into his rib cage, it became blue magic and was absorbed by his ribs.

"Well, that was pretty good. I'll take a slice of the Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie." Pearl confessed.

"If P likes it, it's _got_ to be good. I'll take some too." Amethyst said. Amethyst ate her slice in one gulp. "Eh, I prefer the human food traveling through me and stuff." The comment caused Pearl and Undyne to grimace.

* * *

Bonus Scene:

Rose cradled the shattered white pieces of the soul. "I wish my tears could save you little one, but right now. All we can do is watch." The white soul pulsed lightly before a shadow loomed over it.

Rose looked over to see a goopy mess of a body trying to carry a cracked skull high. "Ah, so you too, are trapped here."

"Who are you?"

"A friend of Sans, and Papyrus, and Asgore. Basically everyone that knew me except for Alphys's father."

"You speak in Wingdings."

"Ah, yes, but you can hear me loud and clear."

"I have studied many of ancient languages, even of monsters."

"Yet here you are, no matter how much knowledge we tried to have, we've ended up here. Me, Former Royal Scientist and Creator of Sans and Papyrus, WingDing Gaster. You, creator and leader of the Crystal Gems, Rose Quartz. Young prince of monsters, dying at the hands of humans and being betrayed by his only friend-" The white soul interrupted Gaster with various glows and varying brightness. "You think Chara still cares about you? You sound just like Papyrus, believing in everyone. But that has led to your downfall young prince.

"Now is not the time to be dwelling in the past though. With all our loved ones interacting," Gaster stretched his hand out to Rose, "mayhaps we can assist them?" Rose shook it.

* * *

 **Droxy: *brings up a picture of Amethyst and Sans on a boat***

 **SXR: PUT THAT DOWN! Amethyst is an independent lady who don't need no man!**

 **Droxy: Yeah, you put in heavy AmethystXSans and FriskXSans.**

 **SXR: The only reason FriskXSans is heavy in this chapter is because I don't want any other people shipping any of the other characters.**

 **Peridot: But you've put in [Sans,Frisk].**

 **SXR: You can't stop the shippers from sailing their ship in a sea of hate. Like Fontcest or Laven. There's always going to haters and shippers.**

 **Peridot: What is Fontcest and Laven?**

 **SXR: The clue for Laven in the water gem's and halfling's names. Fontcest is something I will not explain.**


	8. Anime? Arcade

**Emerald: Hey guys thank you so much for your continued support, though I have a few things to say.**

 **Devin(Guest)** **: Turning Flowey into Asriel, well, with the story it** _ **is**_ **possible you'll just have to wait a bit. And SansXToriel? I'm like Alphys, I ship Toriel and Asgore and I also ship Frisk(Who's 16 in this) and Sans(Who's 18 in this.) I see Toriel as a woman in her late 30s and Asgore in his early 40s.**

 **iamadraper(Guest)** **: 1) Chapter 9 will answer your question. Please wait patiently. 2) I ship Sarisk, not Sansmethyst. Amethyst is an independent lady who don't need no man! 4) Rose's mind is in the void. Which is why she can't use her magic. Gaster's body and soul is in the void, and Asriel's soul is in the void.**

 **Shadowblade(Guest)** **: Well, maybe Jasper and Peridot at first, for dunking.**

 **Also, I will not be working on any other projects except this one for a while.**

* * *

Steven had been friends for the monsters for a bit now. He hadn't introduced them all to Connie yet, but he would when he saw her again. For now, he was showing them, "Funland Arcade!" He shouted.

"Arcade?" Undyne asked.

"O-oh! Like when Mew Mew first came to the High School and met her first crush!" Alphys cried, eyes going starry.

"Yeah, I remember these places." Frisk reminisce. "I was so good at Skee-ball and Pattern Games."

"Amethyst kept cheating at the games." Steven commented.

"so, what's the point of this place?" Sans asked.

"I'm glad you asked my skele-friend. Arcades are where you get tokens. When you put the tokens in the games, you can play them! Depending on the score, you get tickets! And the more tickets the better the prizes!" Steven explained.

"okay…"

"Imma play some Skee-ball!" Frisk bounded off.

Undyne walked passed the broken "Punch Man" machine. "What was this?"

"Oh, it was basically a strength tester. Garnet broke the games."

"Lucky! I want to break games too!"

Mr. Smiley gave Undyne a look and glared at Steven. "W-we shouldn't. It's bad to do that!"

"Why? It sounds fun!"

"Not when you're the one who has to pay for it." Steven mumbled. "Let's just see how Frisk is doing." Steven told the fish lady. They walked over to the Skee-ball area.

Frisk was actually really good at the game! She was right on target all the time, extremely fast, and was able to get 15 balls. The tickets began to roll out. "again?" Sans asked, arms full of tickets.

"Sorry, I just can get a _skele-ton_ of tickets here, and I want to get Mom that new coffee maker." She pointed over to the yellow box that cost 30,000 tickets.

"jeez kid, one more game and pun and you'll be _golden_."

"I was just thinking of that one!" Frisk stuck her tongue out.

"great minds-"

"Think alike!" Frisk laughed.

"Where's Alphys?" Steven asked.

"Trivia game." Frisk pointed to the game that looked very much like _Jeopardy!_ "I recommended the categories, Comics, TV Shows, Anime, Manga, and Science. She's not that good with the 'modern things,' but this hasn't been updated in ages!" Frisk explained as tickets began pouring out for Alphys as well. "I remember when these things came out. You can tell it hasn't updated due to the lack of upkeep."

"gosh darn it…i don't want to be the ticket man."

"You don't have to be! Well, we can carry our own." Frisk didn't mention Sans's magic because it only worked on things with SOULS. Frisk took her bunches of tickets and folded them so they were like streamers on her arm.

Alphys walked up to Undyne. "S-so Undyne, wh-what do you w-want to do?"

"Probably do strength testers if they have those."

"Wait! I think I've got a game that was made for you Undyne!" Steven exclaimed. He brought the violent fish woman over to _Road Killer._ "You just have to smash into stuff in the amount of time that they give you!"

"Alright!" Undyne exclaimed.

"Phew. Okay Sans, what do you want to play?" Steven asked.

"eh, i'm not really into the game crowd. i'm more of a 'watch the crowd,' kind of guy. faces say a lot steven." Sans explained.

After an awkward silence, Steven looked over to the GUYS machine. "I'm gonna just go over here and get some GUYS."

"guys?"

"Yeah, GUYS. Guys Under Your Supervision!"

"huh, so they're dolls?" Sans teased.

"No, they're GUYS! They're a type of action figure."

Sans nodded thoughtfully. "maybe you and Papyrus can play with your dolls together sometime." He said while walking away.

"They're not dolls!" Steven shouted as he put in a quarter.

"DAVE GUY!" The machine exclaimed.

"Huh? A new guy set!" Steven realized.

Overall the day was pretty fun. Frisk was able to win the Coffee Maker, and gave it to Toriel, Undyne was soon fangirling with Alphys about the different games that were about different Animes. Sans and Steven had bonded a bit more, and no Gem creatures came to ruin their day…

 **This is what happens when you rush me.**


End file.
